


Zero visibility

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Hopeful, Russian nats 2019, Songfic, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Just a little piece about Zhenya and Alina going to rus nats 2020
Relationships: Evgenia Medvedeva & Alina Zagitova
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Zero visibility

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired to: Zero Visibility - Rise Against
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, all the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Rise-against-zero-visibility-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

Zhenya takes a deep breath, finally feeling the air of Moscow now that she's standing out of Belorussky station. She's here, again. Home. Home where all her little sisters still are. Home where big crowds that are starting to get cold attend her.   
Everything is so different from two years ago, she's grown so much, her body, her mind, her skating. But it's actually also still the same. The same jumps she has to land, the same flag she is fighting for, the same ice she will fly on.

**x**

Alina finally lays down on her bed, it's been another hard day, still trying to keep in shape while paying attention to avoid aggravating her injury. And tomorrow, tomorrow it starts, and by the end of the week it will all be over. She stares blindly at the dark ceiling, still going through the motions, still incapable of shutting off that sharpness. She trained, she rested, and somehow she arrived here. It's time.

**x**

When their paths cross into the arena they don't say a thing, they don't talk, they don't smile, but somehow they can read into each other eyes, they see their emotions mirrored. And they know that, silently, they're there for one another. They both have struggled, but they both will fight, and give all they have, and it doesn't matter how it ends, because they worked hard, they poured their hearts into this. And nothing will change what they accomplished.

**x**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know Zhenya probably doesn't take public transport in Russia, but bear with me


End file.
